


HOOT HOOT (derogatory)

by Qwacker



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blood Moon temporarily turns Wolfie and Puffball back into humans, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Mask is a Little Shit, Screeching Owl Mask, Tired Wild, Wolf Twilight (Linked Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwacker/pseuds/Qwacker
Summary: Puffball is a good hunting companion. He is very cute, and as the name implies, a tiny puffball. He is a young screech owl that likes to perch on Link’s shoulder or Wolfie’s head for a nap when he gets tired of flying.Puffball is also a Little Shit.
Relationships: Twilight & Mask
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108





	HOOT HOOT (derogatory)

Wolfie is a Very Good Boy. He is an adult dog (a wolf according to his fellow inhabitants of Hyrule but Link finds it much more funny to call him a dog) who acts like a puppy, tail always wagging behind him, and a good hunting companion.

Puffball is also a good hunting companion. He is very cute, and as the name implies, a tiny puffball. He is a young screech owl that likes to perch on Link’s shoulder or Wolfie’s head for a nap when he gets tired of flying.

Puffball is also a Little Shit.

If he misses a weapon, mushroom or any item, Puffball will live up to his species’ name and screech in his ear like a lunatic until Link finally notices whatever the little demon wants him to pick up. The worst part is he can’t even complain, because he tends to be extremely grateful for the items later on. 

So Link endures the smug looks of the suspiciously expressive owl. To be honest, both his companions are weird.

The first Blood Moon is an absolute  _ nightmare  _ but the followup is worse. 

They encountered a large lookout post filled with monsters and, being far too loud, attracted more. Forced to separate, Link remained on the ground while Wolfie and Puffball fought up on the post. Finally, their battle won, Link lets himself fall down on his butt and catches his breath. Which is, off course, when he hears Wolfie’s familiar warning bark of ‘imminent danger’, and looks up to see the moon turning a vibrant red, speckles of malice sparking with malevolent intention. 

The monsters come back to life.

Though he is grateful for Zelda’s warning, he’d have appreciated it at least a few minutes  _ before _ the moon turned red if it truly was a common occurrence.

He grabs his sword and starts slicing through a bokoblin.

He’s so tired by the end of it that he still doesn’t register the barks and hoots/screeches have been replaced with human grunts and shouts, two voices one of which sounds suspiciously young.

After that battle Puffball seems subtly miffed with Wolfie, preferring to perch on Link rather than the wolf. That lasts until the next battle where help is needed. 

Puffball ruffles up and dives preparing for a fight… only to be grabbed, unable to escape Wolfie’s slobbery jaws while the canine limits himself to his claws for fighting.

Only once every enemy is gone is the bird freed, covered in drool and with the meanest glare on it’s tiny fluffy face. 

He looks ready for murder, but satisfies himself with petily pecking at Wolfie’s face any chance he’s got and turning his face away when Wolfie whines apologetically.

Next fight the not-dog traps the owl underneath a paw, growling in warning. Link loosely translates it to “don’t get involved in the fight”.

If looks could kill, Wolfie would be dead.

By the time they arrive at Kakariko, the Hylian dreams of strangling that annoying screech owl with his own two bare hands but he’s too useful a lookout to murder. He tells his two companions to have fun exploring while he has a talk with Impa and happily leaves them behind, accepting Impa’s hospitality for the night, glad to finally be able to have a _ full _ night’s sleep.

Alas, it wasn’t to be. 

Link wakes to the incessant sounds of barking and screeching and, with a sigh, leaves the warmth of the soft, comfortable bed and joins the herd of bewildered Sheikah’s that circle around the pissed, egg covered wolf and the aggressive young owl that is raising its wings above its head, advancing threateningly on poor, harassed Wolfie. 

He’s debating whether to separate them or pretend he doesn’t know them when the moon light unexpectedly turns red.

The entire village is witness to the two beasts turning into a young man with the same markings as the wolf (yolk still leaking down his face) and a literal child with a belt-full of masks.

Neither of them seem to realise they have turned into hylians (...and look suspiciously like himself). That or they don’t care.

“You’re too small to fight with us!” Wolfie shouts, reasonably.

“Is that too small?!” the kid shouts back, slapping a goron mask onto his face and then turning into said goron as though it was the most normal of things to happen. He then starts running at the man who, amazingly enough, manages to tackle him and hold the kid-turned-goron down. The way he is screeching right now removes any possible doubt that the feral child was indeed the owl.

Link finds it all a little excessive but if he’s getting woken up in the middle of the night he might as well get a show out of it. 

The child removes the mask with his one free arm and slaps on a Zora one (that he will later learn is an extinct kind of Zora) and shocks the wolf man unconscious before pushing him off, Wolfie flopping gracelessly onto the ground.

Puffball picks up his green hat, covers back his fluffy blond hair and immediately marches towards Link, having somehow noticed him in the crowd, and tucks himself underneath his arm, the closest he can get to his usual smug perching.

What a fucking brat.

**Author's Note:**

> Mask gets very moody and easily upset during blood moons for traumatising moon flashbacks reasons which is why he reacts very aggressively to Twilight going "wait you're baby you can't fight" during the first blood moon and may or may not have yeeted a cuccoo egg in his face during the last one :)
> 
> Poor Twilight c:


End file.
